narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Ryoji
Shadow Clone Technique, Shadow Shuriken Technique, Mental Barricades, Summoning Technique Chakra Transfer Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Attack Prevention Technique, Hiding with Camouflage Technique, Negative Emotions Sensing Barrier Shattering Technique, Blinding Strike, Shield of Condemning Light, Tools Creation at Will, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fireball Shower, Incineration Technique: Kagutsuchi Dustless Bewildering Cover, Hiding in Mist Technique, Water Release: Black Rain Technique, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Mirror Technique, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Earth Spear, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Pressure Damage, Lightning Release Chakra Mode, Chidori, Chidori Sharp Spear, Chidori Senbon, Chidori Current, Hell Stab, , Auditory Comprehension, Decapitating Airwaves, Extreme Decapitating Airwaves, Sound Release: Absorption Technique, Sound Release: Hell's Ears, Sound Wave Technique, Sound Release: Absorption Technique, Sound Release: Ultimate Silence, Chakra Chains, Chakra Chains Barrier, Chakra Chains Seal, Dead Demon Consuming Seal, Dead Demon Consuming Seal: Release, Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, Explosive Seal, Five Elements Seal, Five Elements Unseal, Four Symbols Seal, Uzumaki Sealing Technique, Mind's Eye of the Kagura, Jushō Akushon, (Dokuton variants of Suiton techniques, with occasional mutations. Technique pages will be made in time) Concealed Sand Picture Cat, Prison Sand Burial, Quicksand Waterfall Flow, Sand Binding Coffin, Sand Binding Prison, Sand Drizzle, Sand Waterfall Funeral, Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral, Shield of Sand, Successive Shots: Sand Drizzle, Magnetic Rail Gun, Electromagnetic Pulse, Magnetic Force Field, Demonic Illusion: Sandstorm Mirage, Secret Technique: Pocket Sand, Magnet Ninja Art: Electromagnetic Vision, Amaterasu, Amaterasu: Flame Wrapping Fire, Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama, Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi, Blaze Release: Honoikazuchi, Susanoo, Susanoo: Great Fireball Technique, Susanoo: Chidori, Majestic Attire: Susanoo, Genjutsu: Sharingan, Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, Ephemeral, Dark Release: Inhaling Maw, Dark Release: Judgment, }} 'History' With little to no documents of a life before the academy, Ryoji Uchiha was an enigma of the highest degree. Having appeared at the gates of Konohagakure upon a warm summer’s eve, the child was taken into custody in order to discover his possible intentions. Being only 8 at the time, the village officials were quick to dismiss any ill content for the village as a whole, though the issue still stood of his living arrangements should his place amidst the leaf be permanent. Having no knowledge of his parents, or any next of kin, the boy was placed within the care of a local orphanage to be raised amidst the other children. It was not long after these living arrangements were made, that Ryoji took it upon himself to enter the Academy as a means to further himself. It was at the academy that Ryoji began to develop his skills as a shinobi, though only placing middle in his class. While unknown to the students around him, the teachers were quick to catch on to the fact the youth was actively failing the precise number of exams to rank dead center. The work he did turn in was comparable to a genius level shinobi, causing a good amount of discomfort in the hierarchy as a whole for they knew not his reasons behind such actions. At the age of 11, Ryoji graduated the academy as a Genin, and was placed in a team with two of his classmates. While he originally intended to participate in the missions he was assigned, life took him on a different path. During a routine mission to save a local woman’s cat from a vicious dog, the boy came across a man who seemed very peculiar. So much so that the boy immediately abandoned the mission in order to follow this character away from the village, his reasons for such are unknown even to this day. Once a fair distance from the village, the boy would challenge the man to combat, once again unsure of why he took such action. The stranger eagerly accepted the challenge, and moved to assault the boy with Gusto. After a short lived battle, Ryoji lay defeated upon the ground, blood pouring from various wounds only for the man to carry him away to be healed. Though things were not as they seemed. Once at the man’s hideout, Ryoji would be subjected to a number of horrific experiments that would scar the boy’s psyche for years to come, warping him into a new individual that was carefully molded by the estranged scientist. Weeks turned to months, and months turned to years in which these experiments continued, Ryoji quickly developing stockholm syndrome with his captor, referring to him as a father figure as opposed to a jailer. By this time he had figured out the man’s name; Athos Raikon. Upon the night of his 13th birthday, Athos presented the boy with a peculiar bit of information regarding his lineage. Much to his surprise, he discovered that Athos was coincedently Ryoji’s biological father, whom had left him alone within the confines of the leaf village all those years before. Skeptical of the information at first, the Uchiha was quick to dismiss any doubt due to his unfortunate condition. Once again a number of years would pass as Ryoji’s skills improved, even coming to a point of awakening his Sharingan, and training it to it’s third tomoe. With this new power, Athos would send the child back to the leaf in order to further his skills, and gather information on the village’s leaders. Still retaining a certain degree of loyalty to the village despite his absence, Ryoji was quick to accept the mission, but resented the idea of betraying his original home. During his second round in Konoha, there was an attack from the group known as the Akatsuki. A man by the name of Zabuza Momochi being the one who would come to fight Ryoji, and despite the boy’s best efforts, he could not win against the demon. It was just before the final blow could be struck, that Athos would come to save his life. It was then that Ryoji understood that Athos truly cared for his well being, despite his aforementioned actions. After an intense battle, Athos seemed to come out on top against the opposition. Just when all seemed to be well, a new figure reared it’s malicious head. A man by the name of Bocchiere . Already tired from the previous fight, Athos stood no chance against the Titan, falling just as quickly as his son in the previous fight. Though this time around, there was no one to jump in before the final blow could land. Upon seeing his father pass, Ryoji’s rage would boil up, and the Mangekyo sharingan would awaken within his crimson orbs. Attempting to stand against the man, it was clear that the differences in their powers were like heaven and earth. Fortunately, Zabuza took pity upon the boy, and asked for Bocc to spare his life. Begrudgingly, the Akatsuki leader left the boy with the corpse of his father, alone in the forests of Konoha. Grief stricken by the loss of his father, Ryoji once again left Konoha in search of new means. He traveled the world in search for any individual’s willing to teach, learning everything he could from the random encounters that he had. In that time he quickly developed a name for himself, and because of such he was approached by the Akatsuki in an attempt to recruit him. Surprised by the offer, he was quick to take it, hoping this would be the opportunity he needed to kill Bocc once and for all. After spending several months with the group, the youth was quick to discover how improbable it was to defeat Bocc at his current level. Witnessing the Jashinist’s exponential rate of growth, it was a daunting task to reach similar heights, but he did not go without trying. It was through this training that he actually began to develope a certain degree of camaraderie with the leader, much to the disgust of the Uchiha, though in the end it was a blessing in disguise, as he knew in his heart he could not defeat him as it stood. Though it was soon after this revelation that Ryoji felt the need to move on from the group, onto his own path without his comrades. In the dead of night, the Uchiha would give his silent farewells only to descend into the dark once again. During this extended amount of time, Ryoji went though a number of various identities, adopting a number of various fighting styles and techniques for him to use in battle, but it seemed that was not enough. Upon doing some research, Ryoji came to find a particular Kinjutsu that would allow him to reach the heights that he sought; the Jiongu. With this Kinjutsu, Ryoji became a force to be reckoned with, able to defeat large groups of individuals with minimal effort. It was during this time that Ryoji’s personality would make it’s final metamorphosis, causing him to become the man he is today; a sick and twisted individual that harbors an air of regality and pompous depravity. After months of traveling the countryside, Ryoji would come to find the village hidden in the Sound, a place that he would quickly come to call home. Once in Otogakure, Ryoji would come to meet a man by the name of Hazama. This individual was an up and coming Shinobi who aspired to be the Otokage. Alas he was not as cheery as one may think, in fact he was a psychotic murderer who harbored only malice for those around him. Ironically enough, he saw something within Ryoji, and took him under his wing; even going so far as to adopt the boy. Years would once again pass, where Ryoji would climb through the ranks and take his spot amidst the Sound’s elite force of Shinobi; the Sound 5. It was because of his influence within the village, that he received word of a new power that he could harvest for his own; the Zero tailed beast. In searching for this monster, Ryoji would find himself in Kusagakure, a man by the name of Chio harboring the beast within his body. Without hesitation Ryoji lured the man to a secluded area, in which he swiftly took his life, along with his eyes and the beast. Upon returning to the sound he would seal the beast within himself, and immediately dedicate large portions of time to mastering it’s abilities. With this new power, Ryoji was quick to search for the next power boost, to which he found that the 7 tailed beast had been located in the Uzumaki clan. Gathering a group of similar minded Shinobi, Ryoji lead an assault upon the Uzumaki, only to fail horribly when pitted against not only the 7 tails, but the 2 tails as well. Upon being defeated, the host of the 7 tails would offer an ultimatum, opposed to death, Ryoji would join the ranks of the Uzumaki to pay off his debt. Realising his extraordinary luck in the situation, Ryoji was quick to accept the terms and join the land of whirlpools. Upon doing so, Ryoji would develop a relationship with the 7 tailed host; Shinko Uzumaki. Through this relationship he was quick to discover that the male was actually the son of Athos Raikon, just as Ryoji was. This was quite the revelation indeed, for Ryoji once again had someone to call his family. As time passed, Ryoji would once again climb through the ranks, quickly becoming the Manji leader within the land of whirlpools, a rank that demanded a high amount of prestige. Though, this would be short lived, as it was not long before Shinko offered Ryoji the chance to lead the entire clan while he went away on business. Seeing this as an impressive opportunity, Ryoji would take the spot, and immediately begin learning all of the clan’s secrets. It was upon a cold winter’s day that Ryoji would take it upon himself to take the life of his brother, whom was weakened after losing the 7 tails in a battle. It was a heartless decision, but his lust for power was too great to pass up the opportunity. After taking his brother’s eyes, Ryoji would come to awaken the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. After doing this, he was vilified by the rest of his clan, and thus he would take his leave, once again returning to the land of sound, where he would reside for a number of years. 'Personality' As a child, Ryo was kind, confident, proud, competitive, and wanted to perfect everything he did. He was prone to angry outbursts when he got annoyed. Despite this, he was apologetic and highly sensitive to his surroundings. Though as he grew older, his emotion grew colder. It was an unfortunate byproduct of the difficult life that he lived in order to gain the power that he did. Though, as time went on, he eventually found an equilibrium. With his Uchiha curse of hatred boiling up, he found it materializing in a way unique only to him. His demeanor would change drastically, becoming more refined and regal as opposed to a hateful brute. While on the surface he seemed calm and collected, if not a bit cocky, just under the surface he was a witches brew of emotion. While it may have been hard to believe, Ryoji had an incredible amount of loyalty to each clan that he became a part of. While he would normally only serve to aid himself, he would take time to better the clan as a whole if he had the power to do such. This was very reminiscent of ideals that he shared as a fledgling. The will of fire. While it comes as a surprise to most, under the callous mannerisms and downright appalling actions the man took, sometimes he could be very caring. At times he would even search for a student of his own so he could pass down all of the knowledge he had collected though his years; Alas, no one has been able to live up to the standards he had set. 'Appearance' Through his life, Ryoji has changed his appearance more times than anyone else he has ever known. Of course this is a byproduct of his Chameleon summon, constantly feeling the need to shift his visage to fit a certain situation. Though one trait that has remained static throughout his life is an air of regality that constantly emanates from his person. It was not until he reaffirmed his position within the Uzumaki clan the second time that he finally found an appearance that suited not only his personality, but also his lineage. Standing at 6’3”, Ryoji usually towers over his fellow clansman. His crimson hair falls to the middle of his back, normally tied into a ponytail. Always dressed for battle, Ryoji wears a white kimono accented with an unusual golden metal that is incredibly light, yet durable as any other steel. Over this, he dons a black cloak that hangs loosely from his shoulders so it may be quickly removed should battle ensue. When under the influence of his Sage mode, his skin becomes dyed a dark gray, and a crown of horns sprouts from his forehead while his hair becomes a faded white. The normally crimson eyes of his Sharingan is also shifted to a new hue, taking on a burnt orange appearance opposed to the usual. Those around him have noted that Ryoji has a certain weight about him, as if just being near him will cause a large pressure to build in their chest. This is in part due to his unruly amounts of chakra that his body possesses, but more than that it is his unquenchable killing intent. Though, it reads more as an unshakable sense of impending doom over being paralyzed. 'Chakra/Life force' Being from the Uzumaki clan and the Uchiha clan through his mother and father, Ryoji was destined to have an absolutely monstrous amount of chakra and life force. This was in fact a self fulfilling prophecy, as seen by the time he was only 12 years old, already containing a chakra pool larger than most ANBU. As he grew older, Ryoji continued to hone his greatest asset, quickly earning him the moniker of Tailless tailed beast long before he ever attained Jiongu or the Zero tails respectively. As an adult, Ryoji’s chakra reserves can be described as nothing less than superhuman, being compared to a tailed beast on multiple occasions. Even being within the vicinity of Ryoji’s unbound chakra instills despair on those who can sense it. Experts sensory Shinobi have noted that the density of Ryoji’s Chakra was so vast it could hardly be identified as Chakra; feeling as if they have sunk to the bottom of the ocean, and the pressure was trying to smash them together. This is because, in part, of the Jiongu that Ryoji utilizes so expertly, allowing him to harbor 5 different hearts at once. Each heart containing the chakra reserves of the Shinobi it once belonged too. In short, Ryoji contains at minimum 5x the usual chakra of any one shinobi. There has yet to be one single person who could match his levels of chakra, but that’s not to say they have not tired. When his Chakra reserves are coupled with his immense life force, it’s a wonder how Ryoji has not been labeled a deity. Commonplace amidst the Uzumaki clan, the members are able to sustain large amounts of damage without perishing, or even being able to survive tailed beast extraction with the ability to continue fighting immediately afterwards. Ryoji of course was able to enhance this trait though the application of his Jiongu, replacing a majority of his body with threads in order to reach a level comparable to an immortal. It has been noted that if he so chose, Ryoji could live indefinitely as long as he had a steady supply of organs to replace his aged or damaged originals. Upon gaining the companionship of the Zero-tailed beast known as Hiru, Ryoji enhanced both his life force and chakra capacity even farther. It was through a serendipitous connection with the Shinigami, that Ryoji was able to focus all of the reapers negative emotion into the Reibi in order to supply him with nearly endless amounts of Dark chakra. With this Dark chakra Ryoji is able to enhance all of his techniques greatly on a level comparable to Senjutsu. 'Sensory Perception' Ryo is an master Sensor type shinobi, having shown keen awareness to his surroundings since childhood. He can detect and recognise chakra signatures from great distances, and can likewise effectively track down targets through it. He can compensate for blindness by noticing each individual target, perceiving a person's movements, and detect any changes or build-up in their chakra. From this ability in conjunction with his quick reflexes, he can effectively dodge enemy attacks. His sensory skills are refined enough determine a person's clan and nature of their Kekkei Genkai, plus even differentiate species. It is when he couples this prowess with the hiden technique of the Uzumaki clan, that he increases his ability 10 fold. In activating his mind’s eye, Ryoji is able to sense upwards of 10 kilometers in any direction with an accuracy scarcely matched by any other technique. Not only is his distance increased, but he can also tell when someone is lying, if they have a tailed beast, and a multitude of other things. If that was not enough, his Sharingan and Sage mode respectively increase his Sensory abilities to varying degrees. Of course the Sage mode enhances the technique three times over, and the Sharingan has a multitude of various traits that it allows. 'Taijutsu' Ryo is an adept user of Taijutsu overall, able to contort and fluidly move about to dodge and/or strike simultaneously with dangerous accuracy or constantly rotate his position to strike from all angles. Ryo’s raw strength can repel a man twice his size several feet away with a single strike, knocking down a group of shinobi in the process and nonchalantly lift and toss several people. Likewise, he is very durable, able to take a strong Wind Release attack unfazed. Ryoji also shows considerable pain tolerance, able to lose his arm without flinching. Ryo's speed, reflexes and agility enables him to quickly cover large distances that most enemy shinobi cannot react. (WIP) 'Genjutsu' As a member of the fabled Uchiha clan, Ryo possess a remarkable ability with genjutsu. Without even considering the Sharingan, he is able to initiate genjutsu without most even catching onto it. 'Kenjutsu' Though not his traditional means of attack, Ryo has been seen wielding several different kinds of blades with deadly efficiency. Ryoji's lethal swordsmanship is shown to be very versatile, using impressive speed and precision behind his attacks, leaving little time for enemies to react. He can effectively use it in either a normal or reverse grip, giving him various attack styles and able to attack or defend from various angles, letting him easily change his attack type to suit the situation. He can use also his blade as a mid-range projectile with great precision. Ryoji is also able to adapt his swordsmanship with equal proficiency into his element-related techniques 'Doujutsu' Sharingan - Like most of the members of the Uchiha clan, Ryoji was able to awaken the Sharingan. This dōjutsu grants Ryoji multiple enhanced visual powers. It grants him immense clarity, able to observe and differentiate the flow of chakra, plus perceive everything within his sight and from that able to accurately predict a target's movements. After his Sharingan fully develops, he was also able to follow the speed of a shinobi utilizing the Raiton no youri. Quite the impressive feat for most shinobi. Ryoji has demonstrated formidable dōjutsu illusions, able to easily hypnotize his adversaries to restrict movements, relaying recorded memories, applying deceptive imagery, inducing hallucinations shocking enough to stir the emotions of even someone who claims to have none and even easily quelling several members of the Jugo clan’s violent impulses. Also, despite wielding a lesser dōjutsu, Ryoji's substantial ocular prowess would prove strong enough to dispel a genjutsu as powerful as Tsukuyomi Mangekyo Sharingan - Customary of the Mangekyō Sharingan, prolonged reliance upon its ocular powers places a great burden on his eyes and body, deteriorating his vision after each use. Despite the danger of regular use, Ryoji has not hesitated to test his limits with the power it affords. Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan - With the use of his Eternal Mangekyo (Left eye), Ryoji is able to activate his Gate of Babylon. The Gate of Babylon: King's Treasure (王の財宝ゲート・オブ・バビロン, Ō no ZaihōGēto obu Babiron) is a Kamui variant that connects to the "Golden Capital", the treasury of Ryoji allowing the user to easily access its contents. It connects the space of reality to the vault, opening an "invisible door" that allows for the contents to pass through upon the user's command. The items that pass through the gate form ripples in the empty air as they appear. They can be summoned anywhere, either directly to the users hands or anywhere in the direct vicinity. (About 5 meters in an omnidirectional, spherical shape around Ryo) The rank changes from D to S due to reflecting on the ranks of the various contents of the treasury, and it is also once referred to as an SS ranked Space time Technique during one of his battles against Athos due to containing an an immense amount of Cicadas and Gold dust respectively. The Gate becomes more powerful as the wealth of the owner increases, but if the treasury does not contain a wealth of valuables, then it will not be a useful technique for Ryo. As of right now the vault contains a wealth of various weapons, all of his Edo Zombies, the 2 tails, and a perpetually falling, sage enhanced, tailed beast ball that was fired into the endless abyss. Ryoji’s right eye contains his ultimate defence. This eye has a unique variation of teleportation akin to intangibility. When activated, any part of the user's body that overlaps with a solid object is seamlessly warped to the other dimension, making it appear as though the user is phasing through them. This ability can dodge most attacks, and by overlapping their entire body into large objects, the user can completely conceal their presence while temporarily erasing all traces of their chakra. This ability can also be used to travel through the ground; a characteristic that Ryoji often exploited to ambush his opponents from below. The user also seemingly possesses the capability to extend this intangibility to whatever they are touching at the moment of activation, as long as they are able to maintain some form of contact with at least a part of the desired item or person. It also allows the user to bypass even the strongest Barrier Ninjutsu While utilizing both eyes Ryoji is able to create a massive portal within the troposphere easily dwarfing Even the Hokage monuments. The intention of this portal is to bring forth Massive amounts of the treasuries contents in a rapid succession. One such use is to spew forth a tidal wave of golden deserts to descend upon his enemies with incredible force. Or rain down a volley of innumerable weapons at tremendous speeds with the intention to slay entire armies. Ryoji has been quoted to saying that this technique can bring down an entire village within a night if left unhindered. After awakening this eye, Ryoji gained the ability to cast Susanoo. Due to his powerful eyes and chakra, Ryoji was able to unlock all of the forms of Susanoo, shaping its final form into that of a massive Tengu warrior. Ryoji's Susanoo wields the legendary Yata mirror, allow for him to deflect almost any attack. Along with the Ryoji’s Sword of Kusanagi, and Yasaka Magatama technique, the Yata mirror makes for the final piece of the three legendary japanese regalia. It has been noted that Ryoji’s later stages of Susanoo can produce wings for flight. 'Sage Mode ' After his attack on Otogakure, Ryoji attained the body of Shinro, the Nidaime Otokage. With his body, he was able to locate the Dragon homeland and learn under their leaders. It was because of the DNA that he received from the Yondaime Otokage that Ryoji was able to wield the Dragon’s power in record time; his body able to passively gather Natural energy, eliminating the need to remain stationary like most Sages. In this mode Ryoji’s abilities are bolstered to incredible heights; something to be expected when considering the raw power that dragon’s posses. His already durable skin becomes immensely harder than diamond, while his strength and speed are radically amplified; So much so that his movements are akin to teleportation, while his strength is likened to that of a Titan. It goes without saying that learning from the strongest summons in history has increased Ryoji’s ability exponentially. 'Magnet Release ' Ryo was renowned for his possession of the kekkei genkai Magnet Release, a simultaneous usage of Earth and Wind elements. When in use, it caused dark rings to appear around his eyes, similar to the permanent ones around those of Shukaku’s Host. He utilised this ability to manipulate quantities of Gold Dust, being capable of summoning vast amounts of these particles as necessary seemingly from the immediate vicinity around him, over relatively short spans of time. When used offensively, Ryo tended to form dense, fast-moving surges that could range in size from narrow streams to colossal waves, intended to injure a target by violently crashing the compacted material into them. However, when used defensively, he instead created thick barricades of the dust that were durable enough to block large blockades of sand. He was also able to use the Third Eye technique quite effectively. When used in conjunction with his Gate of Babylon, Ryo manipulates the dust into dangerous weapons that can be fired at near supersonic speeds. Ryoji is also able to use Iron sand just as efficiently as Gold dust, even more so when it is laced with his Dokuton. Upon his return from the land of Dragons, Ryoji has added silver dust into his arsenal as well, adopting it as his main tool in magnet release. 'Jiongu' Ryoji, who gained the knowledge of this technique through his ties with the Akatsuki was able to manipulate black threads for many purposes. He was capable of sewing up any injuries that he or others might suffer, commonly by reattaching body parts; this ability seems to instantly reattach even nerves and muscles, as the patients could instantly move their limbs without any other complex procedures right away. He could detach parts of his limbs and then manipulate them, to the point that he could even send them underground and then reattach them when he was done with them. The most significant aspect of these threads is that they granted Ryoji a form of immortality, although he declined to think of it that way. In addition to sewing up his injuries, he could use the threads to tear into a victim's body, steal their still functioning organs, and integrate them into his own body, thus extending his life. Ryoji usually used this method to steal hearts from powerful shinobi, and was able to store up to four spare hearts in his body at any given time, meaning that all hearts must stop functioning in order for Ryoji to die. He can also put one of those hearts into his limbs and have them move individually. The extra hearts in Ryo's body are normally stored in various animal masks that were sewn onto his back, granting him vast amounts of chakra and numerous elemental affinities. He could detach these masks and have them take on a body of their own, composed entirely of threads. These masks were capable of attacking separately and unleashing devastating blasts of elemental chakra. These threads could also compact together to form a spider-like body around Ryoji, allowing him to fuse the attacks of his masks together in order to increase his attacking power. Ryoji's animal masks contained his spare hearts. If he took use of the heart for himself, the corresponding mask would shatter upon the creature's reentry into Ryoji's body. Earth mask: This heart had an earth-affinity, and took on the shape of a demonic, beaked bipedal.(Heart: Otsutuki Ichirou - Kage/Ex 4 tailed Jinchuriki ) Fire mask: This heart had a fire-affinity, and took on the shape of a demonic tiger. This mask could also unite with the Wind mask to launch a fire-wind dual strike that was near unstoppable. (Heart: Kamui Uchiha - Kage/Ex 9 tailed jinchūriki) Lightning mask: This heart had a lightning-affinity, and took on the shape of some sort of deformed bipedal. (Heart: Madara Uchiha - Kage/Ex 7 tailed jinchūriki) Wind mask: This heart had a wind-affinity, and took on a strange four-legged body with thin wings. It could unite with the Fire mask to launch a fire-wind dual strike that was near unstoppable. (Heart: Shinko - Kage/Ex 7 tailed jinchūriki Category:Male